Reunited
by jareauisles
Summary: JJ and Morgan are reunited. [One-shot based on the '200' promo photos] (Nominated for Best JJ/Morgan fic in the Profilers Choice Awards)


**A/N: This is a JJ/Morgan one-shot based on the new photos released of the 200th episode. I've never written a one-shot before so I'm really nervous about posting this. Contains spoilers.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Morgan saw her being held up by Emily he jogged towards her.<p>

As soon as she saw him she instantly pulled away from Emily's hold on her.

JJ wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he placed his arms carefully around her back mindful of any injuries.

They hugged tightly for a few minutes forgetting about Reid and Emily standing beside them.

They pulled back looking into each other's eyes for comfort.

Morgan swallowed. "Are you ok?" he asked softly, even though he knew she wasn't.

JJ nodded. "I'm fine." She lied and Morgan noticed. He placed her hands just above her hips as hers came to rest on his arms as they stayed close.

He took a minute to look at her appearance. She had a swollen, bruised eye, her hair was matted, she was pale and she looked frail.

Morgan felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes when he thought about what she had gone through. He closed his eyes tightly willing them away, trying to be strong for her.

"Hey." JJ whispered her thumbs caressing his cheek as he realised his tears had fallen just like hers.

"I'm-" JJ paused. "I will be ok." JJ said knowing it was the truth with Morgan by her side.

Reid and Emily looked on, they felt like they were intruding but they couldn't help but listen to the intimate encounter.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Morgan said placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He chuckled slightly when he heard JJ groan at the suggestion.

"Come on." Morgan said wrapping his arm around her waist as he guided her outside with Reid and Emily following.

As soon as they were outside, Henry came running towards them.

"Mommy?" He whispered shocked, stopping in his tracks.

"Hey buddy." JJ said bending down a little, relieved to see her son again.

"What happened?" Henry said pointing to this bruises on JJ's face.

JJ felt herself tearing up, not knowing what to say.

"Your momma was out chasing the bad guys and she got a little hurt." Will said softly to Henry and JJ didn't even notice him until he spoke. JJ nodded gratefully at her ex-husband.

"Yeah, your Daddy's right." JJ smiled slightly hoping to calm Henry down.

"Did you win?" Henry asked wide eyed.

JJ's eyes flickered over to the body bag where Morgan, Alex and Rossi were standing.

"Yeah, I did." JJ whispered although she wasn't quite sure she had 'won'.

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed and JJ laughed.

"Come here buddy?" JJ said opening her arms out as much as she could. "I love you so much." JJ said kissing Henry's head. She couldn't help the tears fall down her face at the fact she had got to see her son again when a few hours ago she's didn't know if that would happen.

"We need to get you to hospital JJ." Morgan said.

"Where are you going mommy?" Henry asked looking up at his mom.

"I'm going to the hospital where they'll make me feel better." JJ replied.

Henry's lip quivered at the thought of his mom leaving again. "Don't worry, your Daddy will bring you to see me soon." JJ said when she saw the devastated look on Henry's face. Will just nodded in confirmation.

"I'll see you soon, ok?" JJ said giving Henry a kiss before Morgan helped her stand up right. She swayed a little on her feet but Morgan quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok?" Morgan whispered in her ear. JJ just nodded.

"I'm glad you're ok JJ, I'll bring Henry up to the hospital soon." Will said, thankful that his ex-wife was alive.

"Thank Will." JJ said gratefully before Morgan guided her into the ambulance.

"How are you doing?" Morgan said softly once they were in the ambulance and JJ was lying down.

"Hmm, tired." JJ mumbled her eyes half shut.

"Sleep baby, just sleep." Morgan said stroking his fingers on her head as he placed another comforting kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>JJ woke up in a hospital bed and she looked over to see Morgan slumped in the chair next to her sleeping. He looked tired and worn out. She felt so guilty about this whole situation, putting the team and people she loved in danger was the last thing she wanted to do.<p>

"Hey beautiful." Morgan said having woke up. He moved closer to the bed and held her hand.

"Really? Beautiful?" JJ said pointing to her face.

"You are to me." Morgan said smiling.

"You're such a sap." JJ said rolling her eyes, Morgan just laughed and put a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Where's the rest of the team?" JJ said frowning.

"They're outside, they wanted to give us some time alone." Morgan explained.

"So they worked it out huh?" JJ said referring to the two of them.

"Yeah, well it was hard to keep myself in check when my girlfriend was missing so I lost it a bit." Morgan said looking down. "And I guess they worked it out from that and the way we were back there." Morgan said referring to when they found her.

JJ nodded.

"God, I was so scared Jay." Morgan said. "I didn't know what was happening to you, I just felt so helpless." Morgan said shaking his head and looking away.

"Hey." JJ said sternly turning his face back towards her and cupping his cheek. "You weren't helpless. You found me. You saved my life." JJ whispered towards the end.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be breaking down on you like this, I'm supposed to be strong." Morgan said.

"Don't do that either Derek. You're allowed to feel anything you want, you don't have to be strong all the time babe, especially not for me." JJ said trying to get through to him. "I was scared too you know. I thought about never seeing my family and the team again but more importantly not seeing you or Henry. That killed me." JJ said her eyes watering.

Morgan nodded in understanding. "I love you so much JJ, I can't imagine my life without you. When we found out you were taken…god my whole world collapsed." Morgan said a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I love you too." JJ said kissing Morgan on the lips gently.

"We'll get through this ok. You're so strong baby and I'll be with you every step of the way. We'll do this together."

"Yeah." JJ nodded. "Together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked that, please leave a review! **


End file.
